According to Timmons, Sir. William P., U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,848, dice game is using electronic table. He claimed that “An electronic dice game comprising: an electronic device comprising one or more mechanical devices.”
“The electronic dice game comprising a computer software program comprising code for playing the electronic device, said code being capable of
(i) providing a display to a player, wherein at least a portion of the display comprises multiple bet placement locations;
(ii) enabling player interface with one or more of mechanical devices on the electronic device;
(iii) enabling a player to place a bet on one or more of the multiple bet placement locations shown on the display prior to a dice rolling step by selecting one or more of the multiple bet placement locations via one or more of the mechanical devices on the electronic device;(iv) enabling a player to electronically roll dice;(v) computing a payout for a winning roll; and(vi) providing winnings to a player for a winning roll.”“the electronic dice game comprises 3 electronically displayed dice and code that enables execution of special rules, wherein the special rules comprise: (1) If player A bets on a pair, no player bets on 3-of-a-kind, and 3-of-a-kind is rolled, player A wins the pair bet; and (2) If player A bets on a pair, and player B bets on 3-of-a-kind, and 3-of-a-kind is rolled, player B wins on the 3-of-a-kind bet, and player A wins the pair bet.”“so that a player can place multiple bets on multiple bet placement locations corresponding to multiple possible winning roll combinations shown on the game display prior to an electronic dice rolling step by selecting one or more of the multiple bet placement locations using the one or more mechanical devices on the electronic device; wherein the dice game has pay-out odds of up to “6000 to 1” or greater for a single roll of the dice, and wherein each roll of the dice has a potential winner; and wherein for the 3 dice game, the multiple bet placement locations comprise separate betting areas for (D individual numbers ranging from 4 to 17, (ii) any pair, (iii) any straight formed by the 3 dice (iv) any 3 of a kind, and (v) each specific 3 of a kind;”
One of the factors for determining the payout odds of a given roll is the probability of a given roll using a set number of dice, said three dice. The table below provides the probability of rolling a given number or combination of numbers using three dice.
Probability of given roll using three diceNumber65% Returns70% Returns85% Returnsof Roll216 rollsto playerto playerto player3 1/216139.75150.5182.754 3/21646.1549.760.355 6/21622.7524.529.75610/21613.3914.4217.51715/2168.719.3811.39821/2166.046.57.89925/2164.975.356.491027/2164.554.95.951127/2164.554.95.951225/2164.975.356.491321/2166.646.57.891415/2168.719.3811.391510/21613.3914.4217.5116 6/21622.7724.529.7517 3/21646.1549.760.3518 1/216139.75150.5182.75Pair96/2160.810.881.06Straight24/2165.25.66.83 of a kind 6/21622.7524.529.75Specific 3 1/216139.75150.5182.75of a kind 7 to 1088/2160.951.021.2411 to 1488/2160.951.021.24
The above probability of rolling a given number or combination of numbers using three dice is using on the Sic Bo dice game for a long period of time in the casino. However, players did not even get a chance to roll or shake the dice.
traditional Sic Bo dice game requires dealer to shake the dice in a bowl on a sic bo table that is wired with a computer to display the winning numbers and combinations and total number resulting from a roll of three dice. Players have no control on the outcome of win or lose.
Sic Bo dice game provides only one roll bets. Dealer shakes the three dice in a bowl, enter the pip number on the top of three dice into a computer device under the sic bo table, the winning numbers and combinations then light up, dealer collecting the losing wagers and paying the winning wager, the game is over. Players have no intention to stay a long time on the game.
The craps dice game used two standard dice. Each die has six faces with different dots from one to six. Player rolls the dice to establish the point and has to roll the same point to win the game. The varieties of betting areas provide more choice to the players for investing their wager.
The exciting part of craps game is to throw the dice. One of the players makes a monetary bet on either PASS line or DON'T PASS line or both to qualify shooting the dice. If shooter wagers on PASS line, he/she has to roll a total 7 or 11 to win the first throw, which is call “come out roll”. If the shooter rolls a total 2, 3, or 12, he/she loses the wager on PASS line.
There are three phases, such as come out roll, intermediate roll, and decision roll in craps game. There are eight main betting areas, such as, pass and don't pass, field, place, hard ways, horn, any 7, any craps and 11 and come and don't come.